An Unexpected Night
by AlbertaGirl78
Summary: Author Bella Swan finds herself in the bar of her hotel the night after a book release. There she meets Handsome Edward Cullen who gives her an unexpected night.


All publicly recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun with them.

I sat for a moment watching the snow falling outside of the large picture window of my hotel room. I was debating whether or not I should go down to the bar in the lobby or just get into a hot bubble bath and relax. It had been a long day, and I could really use a drink and the soak.

I decided that I could do both, a drink, then the soak.

I left the dress on that I had worn for my meeting earlier that day. It was royal blue, hugged my curves just right and showed just a hint of cleavage. Not that I really cared, I wasn't trying to attract attention. But the dress made me feel pretty, and that was really all that mattered. I pinned my long brown hair up on one side, letting the other side fall in waves over my shoulder. Then I applied some mascara and a bit of gloss. It made me feel a bit more put together. Next I slipped my new 3inch heels on. My best friend Alice assured me that I not only would I be able to walk in them, but that they also made my ass look fuckhot.

I stepped out of my room and made my way down to the bar on the main floor of the hotel. Eclipse was just a simple little bar, a piano at one end, a small scatter of tables throughout the room and a large bar with several stools at the far end of the room. I took one of the stools at the bar and ordered a martini.

I hummed after the first sip. Oh yeah, that was exactly what I needed after the long day that I had. I was about half way through my drink when I saw a man sit down across the bar from me. He ordered a beer and shifted in his seat to look out at the bar. I couldn't help but stare. He was possibly the best looking man I have ever laid eyes on. Dark but slightly disheveled reddish brown hair, strong jaw, lips that begged to be licked. From where I sat, I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but the looked dark, definitely not blue. He was dressed in a dark grey suit that fit his body perfectly. His tie was hanging loose and the top two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, with his Adams apple on full view. I don't know why I thought it, but I wanted to walk over and lick it. I flushed at the thought.

He noticed me staring then, he looked into my eyes and I could see that they were almost an emerald green. I don't think I had ever come across eyes that color before. I blushed again, noticing that he was also looking over me as I had just done to him. He met my eyes again and gave me a smile. Just a small half smirk. But it lit up his eyes and I suddenly felt a tug in my lower abdomen. Wow… just a small smile and he could turn me on? How did he manage that?

I looked away and down into my drink. I took the last sip and was about to ask for my bill when another martini was placed in front of me. I looked up at the bar tender,

"Sorry, I wasn't going to order another, I was just going to ask for my bill."

He smiled at me, and pointed to the handsome stranger at the end of the bar, "He sent it over."

"Oh, well.. Thank you." I smiled at the man and tipped my glass towards him.

I looked down at my fresh drink and took a sip and then I felt him sit on the stool next to me.

"Enjoying your drink?" He asked with a voice that felt like a caress.

"Um… y…yes. Th..Thank you." I stammered.

He chuckled, and I instantly felt comfortable. "You're most welcome" He smiled at me again as I blushed again.

I groaned inwardly as I thought, 28 years old and still blushing like a 13 year old girl.

The man cleared his throat and turned towards me again. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. And you are?" He asked extending his hand towards me.

I took his hand and he immediately brought it to his lips and brushed his lips against the back of my hand. Again, I blushed as I felt a surge of electricity through my entire arm.

"Um, I am Isabella, Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said kissing my hand again.

"Thank you, you as well Edward," I said smiling at myself for the sudden surge in confidence. It was probably the alcohol, but I could live with that.

"So, Bella, what brings you to Calgary?" He asked releasing my hand and picking up his drink.

"I am actually here on business." I said, not sure how much I wanted to share about myself. "Your self?"

I was here for business, but I didn't know if I wanted him to know that I was an author here for a book signing and release party for my latest books reveal in Canada.

"Business as well." He said with a soft smile. "What kind of business are you in Bella?"

I decided to tell him, I was in town until noon the next day, what harm would it be.

"I am actually an author, my third book will be released in Canada tomorrow, so I had to be here for the release party and a book signing."

"Oh wow, anything I may have read?" He said sounding sincerely interested.

"I doubt it, I write paranormal romances for Teens. My latest book is about a 17 year old human girl who falls in love with a 108 year old Vampire:

He smiled brightly, "I have actually heard of them, my younger sister loves your books. She has been anxiously awaiting the release of this one."

I laughed at that one. "Is your sister a 15 year old girl?"

He chuckled at that, " No actually my sister is 27, but I swear she hasn't matured past 16."

I took a sip of my drink and smiled. "What about you, Edward. Does your wife or girlfriend enjoy my books as much as your sister?"

"No wife or girlfriend, but I am sure if I had one, she would love them." He said with a grin. "What about you Bella, what does your husband think of you writing what my sisters dubs teen age porn?"

I laughed out loud at that one. "Teen porn? Oh that's awesome, but I can't say that my husband or boyfriend would care since I don't have one of either."

"Really? A woman as beautiful as you, and you're single? I somehow find that hard to believe." He said with a small smile.

"Oh believe me, single as can be." I blushed again, not only at my admission, but also at his compliment.

Edward and I sat and talked and drank for a few hours. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was getting close to midnight. I wasn't sure how time flowed by the quickly. But I was enjoying the conversation with the gorgeous man sitting beside me.

The conversation gradually turned from light to flirty. Edward was slowly running a finger across the back of my hand up to my wrist and back again. I was enjoying the touch. He had great fingers.

"I should be getting back to my room, I have a flight to catch tomorrow." I said with a slight frown. I didn't want the night to end.

"Bella… I, uh, I don't want this to end." He said taking my hand fully in his.

"I don't either Edward," I sighed. "But I am heading home tomorrow."

"Let me come to your room with you?" He asked almost pleading.

"I.. don't know Edward."

"Please Bella?" He pleaded and then leaned over and kissed me.

I melted into the kiss. He took my top lip in between his and applied the right amount of pressure and I sighed into his lips. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over my lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth to his and his and the kiss became much deeper. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached up and rested on the back of his neck, my fingers threading through the hair at the back of his head and my nails lightly scratching in the same spot.

He groaned into my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist to bring me closer. Deepening the kiss even more.

We broke apart panting. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotion. Lust being at the forefront. I just nodded, took his hand and led him to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed he pushed me up against the wall and assaulted my lips with his. His body flush with mine. I could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his suit pants. I instantly felt a tightness and wetness between my thighs. No man in my life had ever turned me on as much as Edward had in that moment. His hands were rubbing down my back and ghosting over my ass. I pushed closer to him wanting more.

The elevator dinged singling we had reached my floor. I pushed him out of the door and down the hall towards my room.

I was digging the key card out of my small bag as he pushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck just below my ear.

"So beautiful." He murmured in my ear, sending another shot of heat between my legs.

I got the door open and as soon as it closed, I was pushed up against it and his lips were on my neck, ghosting down towards my breasts. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back.

"I want you Bella, I wanted you as soon as I saw you in the bar earlier."

"I want you too, Edward."

That was all he needed. He guided me to the bed and slowly started removing my dress.

"So fucking beautiful" He said almost reverently.

My dress was pooled at my feet and he gently pushed me onto the bed and he covered me. Kissing me wherever his lips would reach. He removed my bra and took one nipple in his mouth. I arched off the bed with a gasp of pleasure as he took the other in his hand and lightly pinched. He then kissed his way down my stomach. He got to my panties and slowly removed them. Letting his fingers slide against my thighs as he did so.

I sighed with pleasure. He then planted a kiss on my upper thigh and ran his fingers over my moist center. Again I arched off the bed with a gasp. He pushed one finger inside and hissed

"So wet for me baby… so beautiful" and he then leaned over and ran his tongue over my clit and pushed a second finger in beside the first. It didn't take long; electricity had my tensing as I came on his fingers and tongue.

He smiled up at me and kissed his way back up to me mouth. He tasted like beer and me. Once I recovered from my orgasm, I pushed him on the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His perfectly sculpted chest was a sight to see. Toned, but not overly muscular. Just the way I liked it. I traced my fingers over his abs and over the v of his lower abdomen. I planted a kiss just above the button of his pants and heard his breath stop for a moment.

"Bella, darling, you don't have to do that," He said as I undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down his legs.

"I want to… I have to repay you for the amazing orgasm you gave me" I said slyly.

My hands ran over his thighs and over his hard cock. He was impressive. At least 8 inches and almost too big for one of my hands to surround. I leaned over him and took the tip in my mouth. He gasped and I think I heard "Fuck" under his breath. I smiled and took him into my mouth. Licking and sucking in all the right places.

"Bella… stop… I, OH FUCK…Bella, I'm going to cum if you don't stop"

I kept going and several seconds later I felt his balls tense up and another "fuck" fell from his moth as he came down the back of my throat. I licked and sucked until he was clean and then smiled up at him.

"Fuck, Bella, that was… Wow.. I …"

I cut him off with a kiss. We lay there for a while, just talking and running our hands over each other wherever we could reach. He started kissing me again, telling me how beautiful I was. I instantly felt the heat between my legs again. I ran my hands up and down his torso, ghosting over his cock that had started twitching beneath my hands. It didn't take long for him to flip me onto my back and pin me with his body.

"Bella, I want you, I don't think I have ever wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"So take me Edward," I said kissing his chin and slowing licking the side of his jaw.

I heard a growl deep in his chest and then he thrust into me. I gasped at the sensation and wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt so full. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. Lust and something else I couldn't place was shining in his eyes. I kissed him again and he stated moving in and out of my slowly.

I was moaning like a porn star and it was spurning him on. His thrusts started going faster.

"Bella, darling, I am not going to last very long. You feel too good. Cum with me, oh god, please cum with me." With that he ran his hands between us and started running his finger over my clit. It did not take long. I screamed his name as I came long and hard on his cock. Not even a second later my name spilled from his lips as he came inside me.

He fell on me gasping and went to move off of me.

"No stay there.. I love how this feels. " He sighed, turned his head towards me and kissed me lightly. After a few moments he did move off of me and I immediately missed the weight and heat from his body. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to him. Running his fingers up and down my back with a sigh.

"Wow. Bella, that was amazing." He said with sigh

"Yeah, It really was… "

I felt the need for the washroom and moved to get up.

"Wait… where are you going… stay with me." He said with a pout.

"Don't worry, I am just going to the washroom." I giggled as I slipped out of the bed.

I cleaned myself up and prepared myself for bed. When I came back into the room, Edward was fast asleep. I smiled and slipped back into bed beside him.

He felt me and woke up long enough to wrap his arm around me and pull me close to him.

I hummed and smiled. Thinking about the morning and what the new day would bring.

The next morning I woke and Edward wasn't in bed with me. His side of the bed was still warm, so I knew he had not been out of bed long. I heard water running in the washroom and smiled to myself as I stretched. A moment later the shower started. I got up and padded my way into the washroom. I peeked around the corner of the door and saw Edward behind the shower door. I smiled again.

"Edward, would you like some company in there?' I asked my voice still a bit raw from sleep.

"Anytime beautiful, come on in" He said with a chuckle.

I stepped into the shower and he pulled me under the spray with him.

"Mmmm Mr. Cullen, that feels great." I said as he started rubbing his hands in my hair preparing it for a wash.

"mmmm Mrs. Cullen, last night felt great!" He said appreciatively.

I giggled… "Yeah baby, it sure did. When Alice suggested that little game, I wasn't sure I would like it."

"Yeah, well, we will have to thank my little sister later. Right now… I have my beautiful wife in a shower with me, no chance of little feet running in to interrupt. I am going to make this the best damn shower I have had in a long time" And with that, he lifted me up against the wall and fucked me soundly! After, we showered each other and slowly got ready to head to the airport.

We were just about to head down and have a bite to eat before leaving when Edwards cell phone rang.

"Hey Alice, how is everything?"

I smiled as he greeted my sister in law and best friend.

"Actually, Bell wanted to thank you for your idea, it worked like a charm. Who knew that pretending we didn't know each other would be such a turn on…. Yeah she's here. Just a second… She wants to talk to you sweetheart."

He handed me the phone.

"He Ali. What's up."

"Bella! I told you it would work… didn't I? Jazz and I try to do something like every once in a while. It's so much fun! "

"Yeah, Ali, it was really great. How is Ness? "

"She is good. Katey and Garret kept her up pretty late, so she is still snoozing" I smiled at that thinking of my 3-year-old daughter.

"Oh I didn't realize Rose and Em were leaving Katey with you too. That must have been a good time for them!"

"Oh yeah! How was the party last night? Did you knock those Canadians on their Asses?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Ali I sure did. The book is going to be a hit!"

"Of course it will, you are an amazing writer and you know that more than just those tweens read it. I know I loved reading it when you were writing it!"

"Yeah I know. Anyway, Ali, Edward and I are just heading down to grab a bite before we have to be at the airport. We should be home for dinner. Thank you for watching Vanessa for us. I really appreciate being able to spend the last leg of this tour with my man! You are the best friend and sister a girl could have!"

"Love you too Bells!" She said laughing, "See you tonight… Tell my bro I love him too. "

"Bye Ali!"

I hung up the phone, gave my gorgeous husband a hug and we headed down for brunch before we headed home to Seattle.


End file.
